What Ever Happened to the Other Mistresses?
by PFC James 'Angel' Thomson
Summary: Mistress 9, sweet, charming, seductive... Or just seductive. Want to know what happened to the other Mistresses? This story told in an akward first person manner attempts to explain what had happened using a twisted story with no clear plotline.


_What Ever Happened to the Other Mistresses?_

Epilogue

What _did_ ever happen to the other Mistresses? Mistress 9 seemed to get along okay, but what ever happened to the others? You will be able to figure it out for yourself once I tell you a story. The only reason why I am telling you now is the fact Mistress 9 enjoys it when I tell her how everything happened from my perspective. If you wonder why that is, you will learn that yourself as you read on. This story may seem a little funny at first, but you will understand that as I tell you the story as I retell it again to Mistress 9. Listen well, and I do hope you enjoy our story.

Chapter I: Mistresses 4 and 7

Mistress 4 decided to steal Black Lady/Wicked Lady's outfit and give me a lap dance in my private quarters... It was quite interesting, and I almost wanted to sleep with her. Almost, until you came into my room to talk to me... Then all hell broke lose and you strangled her to death. You ripped off her wig, and ripped the top part of her dress. I simply watched. "Do these make you happy" you screamed, as you pointed to her breasts. I remained motionless and quiet, which I think disturbed your concentration. You probably expected me to defend her, I'm not sure. I did wave my hand for you to continue however, and you did so gladly... Yes, you strangled her until her very last breath escaped, and even more thereafter. You seemed really pissed off that she would be trying to do such things to me. I could not tell at the time if you were pissed at me for letting her, or pissed at her for trying to get me. Jealousy... I still am not sure if that was your reason. Were you jealous of them, or jealous of them wanting me... Questions, questions...

And Mistress 7... She had another interesting concept. She had heard I enjoyed being dominated every once in a while in a complete manner. She had used her brain for this I presume, as she did a very good job of it... I was invited to dinner in her chambers one evening, to have a dish that she cooked herself. It was rather delicious, I never thought she could cook. She seemed too much of the "punk rocker" image to know how to do so. But, shortly after the meal, I fell asleep rather quickly, but I was not tired. When I woke up, I realized I had been drugged, but what resulted from that I was happy for. I was strapped to her bed, and my limbs were spread as hers would be if I wanted to penetrate her in whatever way I wished. When she knew for certain I was awake, she walked around the bed, lighting some purple candles that matched her beautiful hair, which always seemed to smell of fresh green apple... She asked me if I was enjoying what was happening, so I replied with a quiet yes, a whisper if you will. She laughed a little, a deadly innocent laugh a woman might give when she knows she's pleasing her man. You may know the sort... She was wearing nothing more than a black, seductive robe made possibly of velvet, but I think it was something else... Something smoother, that shimmered in the candlelight. I never felt it, so I wouldn't know. She turned on some slow music, that was dark... Chamber music, I think it is called. From choirs of angelic voices to a well played organ with cello overtones... The music had me going instantaneously... She had me in the palm of her hand as she walked towards the bed, towards my naked body, undressing herself about to crawl onto me, to fuck me unlike any time before... And then to our surprise, you walk in again, casually this time... Amazing how you always seemed to know when something was going on with me. She looked at you, turned to me, and licked my lower stomach, lower, lower, until she used her tongue to massage "me" for a few seconds, really making me hard... And then she stood, leaving me wanting more, but not necessarily from her. She looked at you, and looked as if she was going to dispose of you, as though she thought you were honestly a pushover. Lo, and behold, she thought she would make quick work of you and kick your ass... I knew better, so I just watched, getting aroused at your movements as you literally beat the piss out of her. Your finishing of her was rather interesting. Using my gun lying on the dresser, you shot her body ten times. I wasn't sure why ten times, but then I realized how. The first shot, you toyed with her, rubbing the barrel of my gun around her clit, making sure I was watching. You were toying with me as well... Then, sliding the barrel into her folds... A shot was fired. She was not dead, but she was severely in pain. "Only I can touch him, and so long as I have something to say about it, (you look at me saying this last part) no other girl will ever lay a hand on him unless it's me. Understood?" Mistress 7 was dying, but I eagerly shook my head, amazed that a woman would want such control over me. I was pleased with the thought... I had thought you wanted me for yourself, but that has yet to be proven Mistress 9. Regardless, with the last nine shots to be fired, you shot with precision into her stomach a perfect 9, to remind the others that I was yours. But none of them listened. They were dumb bitches anyways, never seeking to appeal to me. I believe they were just trying to have me and get away with it. Never worked though...


End file.
